


Scratching an Itch

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being horny for one week and unable to wait until g!p Rachel's arrival to New Haven, Quinn masturbates to a voice recording of them having sex to have an orgasm. The morning after, she wakes up to Rachel eating her out, and they have sex after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching an Itch

By the end of the week, Quinn felt exhausted and frustrated. Her vibrating dildo wasn’t enough to bring her to a near-good orgasm, and fingering herself while she watched porn wasn’t doing its job. No, what she needed was to have mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex, for her girlfriend to fuck her until her pussy was squirting hard and her whole body was shaking from an amazing orgasm.

She knew it was only a few hours until Rachel arrived in New Haven for one of her weekly visits, but she was already feeling quite sexually frustrated and her whole body was itching to be touched by her girlfriend’s hands. Trying one more time for an orgasm couldn’t hurt, right? Then she would let Rachel fuck her into oblivion once she got home.

Sighing heavily, she entered her bedroom and stripped off all her clothes, not bothering to toss them inside the laundry basket and instead leaving them strewn all over the floor. She grabbed her phone and plugged in her earphones, then selected the voice recording she made during one of their sex marathons. If the recording of her and Rachel’s dirty talking and the obscene, wet sounds of her girlfriend’s cock plunging inside her pussy didn’t get her off, then there was definitely something wrong with her.

She lay on her back, the sheets caressing her bare skin as she settled into a comfortable position. At first, her own moans were all she could hear, and she flushed upon hearing how desperate and wanton she was for Rachel’s cock inside her. Still, this was no time to get embarrassed about it. What she needed was to release everything and give her pussy the release it was aching for.

_“You’re so sexy, baby… I love your tits so much. They’re so perfect for my hands to hold,”_ Rachel husked, her voice low and filled with desire.

Biting her lip, Quinn ran her hands across her sides, then cupped her breasts. Slowly, she fondled her tits, closing her eyes as she listened to Rachel’s breathy sighs. Moisture started to form between her thighs as her and Rachel’s moans started to pick up. She tweaked her nipples, rolling and pinching them between her fingers as she rubbed her thighs together, wishing that Rachel was touching her body instead.

_“Spread those legs for me, Quinn. Let me see how wet you are…”_

The quiet command in Rachel’s voice made Quinn whimper, and she unconsciously spread her legs open, feeling her cunt throb with the need to be pleased with her girlfriend’s stiff rod. Usually, she would be the dominating one. Pushing Rachel on her back and teasing her until her balls turned blue with the need to blow her load. Assaulting all of Rachel’s weak spots and smirking while her whole body trembled underneath her fingertips.

But listening to this recording, with Rachel taking over and whispering the hottest things made Quinn want for her to dominate her and thoroughly ravish her body. She wanted to succumb to Rachel’s rough pounding, to be spread wide open and let herself be owned by her girlfriend’s thick meat. Get on all fours and have Rachel fuck her like an animal.

Which they’ve already done a few times before, and Quinn found that she absolutely loved being owned by Rachel.

_“Touch my pussy…”_

Quinn shuddered at her voice, low and desperate and _needy_. She inched her hand down to her now dripping snatch and palmed it repeatedly, just like the way Rachel did to stimulate her arousal. Moaning softly, she closed her eyes and gave her core a tight squeeze before slapping it lightly, her hips jerking as her wetness slid down her thighs.

_“Do you want me to finger your hole, Quinn? My fingers are going to smell like your pussy juices for days,”_ Rachel whispered, and Quinn found herself nodding vigorously, her lips parted in ragged breaths as she fingered her clit.

She couldn’t believe that they were this naughty when it came to sex.

_“Please, Rachel. Do it. Finger me…”_

Quinn whimpered, a deep blush coating her cheeks at the shameless begging in her voice. She slid two fingers inside her waiting sex, a sharp gasp tearing through her lips while she listened to the wet sounds of Rachel’s fingers thrusting roughly inside her pussy. Rachel’s groans made her increase her pace, her body shuddering as she fucked herself faster, palm mashing her clit.

_“You’re dripping, baby. Fuck, your pussy is soaked. I bet it wants my dick in there, right?”_

“Ah! Yes!” Quinn squeaked, thrusting faster and harder inside her quivering walls. “Mmmm…”

_“Here it comes, baby,”_ Rachel groaned.

Quinn gasped as a shrill scream poured out of her earphones, the sounds of Rachel’s hips slamming forward against her own filling her ears soon after.

_“Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Your pussy is so damn tight,”_ Rachel growled hotly, and Quinn was moaning continuously, imagining her girlfriend’s prick driving in and out of her.

And then Quinn came, her cunt quivering as it squirted out her juices, soaking her hand and the sheets. In the recording, Rachel was grunting, loud moans of ecstasy filling Quinn’s ears.

_“I’m gonna cum…. Ready yourself, baby. I’m going to fill you up with my hot sperm.”_

A sharp gasp, and Quinn imagined that her pussy was being filled up with Rachel’s semen. She whined helplessly as she lay slack against the bed, her breathing uneven as she panted heavily.

The recording finished, and Quinn shakily pulled out her earphones and set her phone aside, her legs still trembling with the force of her orgasm.

She’d managed to satisfy her ache for an orgasm as of now, but she was sure that it was only a matter of time before she got horny again.

Until then, she was going to sleep.

* * *

 

What woke her up the next morning was the sensation of someone’s mouth latched onto her pussy, coupled with the wet, smacking sounds. Gasping sharply, her eyes flew open and she grabbed at a handful of hair from the head that was hidden underneath the sheets. She moaned languidly and ripped off the sheets, a smile spreading across her face for a split second the moment she saw familiar brown orbs looking up at her.

“Somebody was being naughty last night,” Rachel teased, pulling away for a moment to kiss Quinn on the lips.

Quinn groaned as she tasted herself on Rachel’s tongue, the salty taste of her cum exploding in her mouth. She barely registered the way their breasts slid together, how Rachel’s hard-on was nudging her inner thighs. And then Rachel kissed her way back down her body, then lapped hungrily at her moist snatch.

What a perfect way to wake up.

Delighted with Rachel’s presence and eating her out early in the morning, Quinn pushed her girlfriend’s head to her sex and roughly humped her face. Breathless gasps fell from her lips as she focused on feeling Rachel’s oh-so-talented mouth devouring her pussy like it was the only meal left on Earth.

“I can’t help myself. I got so horny thinking about you,” Quinn panted, eyes rolling back as Rachel licked a hot, wet stripe over the length of her slit. “Mmm, keep licking me. Feels amazing,” she added with a loud grunt and closed her legs around Rachel’s head.

Rachel groaned deeply, shooting vibrations up Quinn’s core. With one final pass of her tongue, Quinn came with a sharp gasp, slick girl cum leaking out of her snatch. Quinn let go of Rachel’s hair and pulled her up for a quick kiss, looping her arms around the brunette’s neck.

“I’m so glad I gave you a spare key,” Quinn purred, pushing Rachel’s naked body to hers.

Rachel laughed and cupped Quinn’s breasts, giving them a firm squeeze that elicited a breathy sigh from the blonde. “I’m also glad for that. I missed you too, by the way. I just had to get the last train out yesterday night so I could get here by morning.”

“My pussy couldn’t take another day without you and your big cock,” Quinn murmured, trailing Rachel’s body with her eyes until they fell on the stiff pole that jutted out between the brunette’s legs.

Her hunger for it to be inside her, for Rachel to drill her prick inside her sex, flared up again as she stared at all of its hardened glory. Biting her lip, she grabbed it by the base and led it to her folds, bathing it in her slick juices. Rachel planted her hands on either side of Quinn’s head and moaned, rolling her hips to slide her erection back and forth between Quinn’s glistening nether lips.

“My dick missed you too, baby. I missed pounding you and making you scream and moan my name,” Rachel murmured, eyes closed as she rotated her hips, gathering more of Quinn’s cum. “I had to jack off, too. But it was such a waste.”

Quinn breathed in and out, cooing as the tip of Rachel’s head bumped her clit. “What was a waste, Rach?”

“My _cum_ ,” Rachel growled, grasping her erection to slap it against Quinn’s sopping snatch. Quinn gasped and jerked at the sensation. “It was such a waste, having to wipe it away instead of dumping it in you.”

“That really is a shame,” Quinn whimpered as Rachel’s dickhead snagged her entrance. “Why not make up for it, baby? My pussy’s all yours for the taking.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Rachel panted and pushed the whole length of her cock inside Quinn’s entrance, then started a steady rhythm by thrusting in and out.

Mewling softly, Quinn spread her legs as far as they would go and scratched the nape of Rachel’s neck. Above her, Rachel shivers and starts grinding and rotating her hips, just coaxing wetness out of Quinn. Quinn instantly felt better and a little satisfied by having the whole length of Rachel’s dick sitting still in her velvety heat.

Rachel kissed her just as she starts humping into her, their breaths mingling as their hips meet. Quinn arched her body and slipped her tongue between Rachel’s parted lips, ecstatic that her pussy was finally stretched and filled by the brunette’s big dick.

She bit on Rachel’s lip and clenched her muscles around her length, begging her to go faster. Groaning into her mouth, Rachel shifted into a fast and hard rhythm, fucking her cock into her tight hole. After how many times of fucking, Quinn still can’t believe how big and hard Rachel is. But she’s not complaining, because it was more than enough to make her ask for more.

“M-more, Rachel! Give me more of that big dick!” Quinn urged Rachel naughtily, scratching at the back of her neck and shoulders.

Rachel groped Quinn’s breasts and powered forward, her sweat-soaked skin slapping against the blonde’s. “I love fucking you so much,” she grunted, plowing Quinn’s sex. “Can you hear how wet your pussy is for my cock? You’re so hot for me, aren’t you?”

Quinn nodded vigorously, her ears picking up the squelching sounds coming from her soaking hole with each thrust and pull of Rachel’s shaft. It was hotter when she was hearing the obscene sounds while Rachel was on top of her and pounding her instead of just listening to a recording.

And shit, the way Rachel was whispering the dirtiest things directly into her ear.

“You’re so amazing at fucking me, baby! Keep pounding me with your hot cock! _Mmngh! Ah! Ah!_ ” Quinn wailed, surrendering herself to the intense pleasure that crashed through her body.

Thrashing and writhing underneath Rachel, Quinn moaned and chanted her name, her walls fluttering around her girlfriend’s prick. “That’s it, baby. Keep moaning for me. Say how good my cock is making your pussy feel.”

“ _So good!_ D-don’t you dare stop drilling me!” Quinn gasped desperately, hips jolting as Rachel jackhammered into her.

Quinn let out a keening whine as she stared between their sweat-slicked bodies, watching the way her pussy lips were split by Rachel’s shiny dick. It was incredibly erotic, and cum leaked out of her hole while she watched.

Rachel was rough and relentless in her pounding, shoving her shaft hard and deep into Quinn.  

“We are going to stay in bed the whole day,” Rachel husked, never slowing her pace. Slamming her hips downwards, she tore out a loud scream from Quinn. “I’ll make sure your pussy gets what it needs. I’ll keep on cumming inside you until you leak everything out. Do you want that?”

“Fuck, _yessss!_ ” Quinn hissed, eyes rolling back as Rachel drove her cock forward, ramming into her.

“Here it comes,” Rachel choked, her hips stilling as she shot load after load of her sperm deep inside Quinn’s grasping cunt.

Trembling violently, Quinn milked every last drop of Rachel’s cum, muscles tensing as she gasped and stuttered. Yet Rachel remained hard inside of her, which was perfect because she still didn’t feel sated.

“On your stomach, baby,” Rachel murmured, and Quinn swallowed and got to position, the brunette’s member slipping out as she did so.

Quinn gripped her pillow in anticipation, her stomach fluttering as Rachel slid inside her all the way to the hilt. Rachel dragged out a moan as she thrust her hips back and forth, taking Quinn slowly. Fist tightening around her pillow, Quinn buried her face against it to muffle her moans of ecstasy.

“You’re tighter around me like this, baby. Do you like it when I fuck you like this?” Rachel bit on her shoulder.

“I love it when you fuck me in whatever position we’re in,” Quinn answered, her snatch dripping cum on her sheets. “C’mon, baby. Don’t be afraid to use that huge dick to own my pussy.”

“You better not regret this,” Rachel warned and pulled the way out.

Quinn smirked and craned her neck, looking at Rachel with lust-filled eyes as she wiggled her ass. Growling deeply, Rachel said nothing and went for a brutal pace, her thrusts rough and fast. Wailing and sobbing loudly, Quinn curled her fingers around the sheets as she was pushed forward from the sheer force of Rachel’s pummeling.

Hammering her prick into Quinn’s needy pussy, Rachel grazed her teeth against her back, pinning her against the mattress. Quinn screamed and bit her pillow, eyes screwed shut as she succumbed to Rachel’s animalistic pace.

“ _Ohmygod!_ Fuck me, keep fucking me!” Quinn begged, no longer bothering to muffle her sounds of pleasure and her euphoric moans.

Rachel’s breath was hot on her skin, and before Quinn knew it, her walls fluttered once, twice, before she released. Moaning breathlessly, she shuddered as Rachel kept plowing into her, grunting and mewling and groaning into her ear. The noises she was making were so _sexy_ , and her desire flared by just listening to the sounds Rachel made while they had sex.

“C’mon, Quinn. Cum with me so that I can start pounding you again, and again, and _again_ ,” Rachel huffed, coaxing another orgasm out of Quinn.

They came together this time, and Quinn flooded pussy juices out of her hole at the same time that Rachel shot thick ropes of her semen deep inside her. Quinn’s thighs jerked as she felt Rachel’s cum splash in her core, sighing weakly as she buried her face against her pillow.

Rachel withdrew her length, causing their combined cum to run down Quinn’s thighs and pool on the sheets.

And yet, Quinn still needed _more_. The three orgasms she had from Rachel still didn’t make up for the one week of she had to endure of feeling horny.

“That better not be all you have for me,” she mumbled as Rachel brushed her lips against her spine.

Rachel laughed throatily, hand drifting between Quinn’s legs to stroke her soaked sex. “Oh don’t worry. There’s a lot more where that came from.”

Quinn sighed as Rachel entered her using two fingers.  


End file.
